sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is a villain faced by Steven and the Gems in A Nightmare On Steven Street. He also appeared in A Nightmare On Steven Street Prequel. History Freddy's mother, Amanda Krueger, a Catholic nun, was accidentally locked in an insane asylum over the Christmas weekend and raped by the inmates inside. When she was found again, she was barely alive, and pregnant. On December 31st, she gave birth to Freddy, and immediately had him put up for adoption. From there, he spent years in and out of various orphanages where he was teased by the other orphans for how he was born. Eventually, he ended up in the care of Mr. Underwood, a violent drunk who would beat him day in and out. One day, Rose Quartz came along and took Freddy to the Temple, and for a time, he enjoyed a happy life with them. Eventually, he moved to the town of Springwood Ohio and fell in love with a woman named Loretta. Sometime after Greg Universe came along, Rose took him to meet Freddy, and they got along greatly. At some point, he proposed to Loretta at a grocery store after sending a song request to the local radio studio, K.I.L.L. Radio, and they got married and had a daughter named Kathryn. Five years later, Steven was born, and Greg took him to visit Freddy, and let Kathryn hold him. Freddy then inquired on who the mother is, and Greg revealed that Rose is the mother, then told him that Rose was gone, and Freddy went up to his bedroom and began mourning her. Greg then came upstairs and revealed to Freddy that Rose gave up her physical form to conceive Steven. Enraged, Freddy flew into a violent episode, wrecked his bedroom, and vowed to slay Steven and all children and avenge Rose. Not long afterward, he created an assortment of bladed gloves and became "The Springwood Slasher". During this time, he claimed the lives of at least 20 children in and around Springwood, and even Loretta after she learned what he did, before being arrested by police lieutenants Timothy Blocker and Donald Thompson, after attempting to kill Blocker's twin daughters. However, Freddy was released when it was learned that the search warrant wasn't signed properly and that Freddy wasn't read his Miranda rights. However, the parents of Freddy's victims formed a lynch mob and burned Freddy alive in a boiler factory that he worked at and killed the children at. Before Freddy could perish, however, he took out a gem artifact that was given to him by Rose at some point, and pressed against himself, and it merged with him, giving him a vast assortment of powers. After learning to control these powers, he went on at least 6 other murder sprees, killing the remaining children of the parents that burned him alive in their dreams and collecting their souls for power so that he could be ready to face Steven. A Nightmare On Steven Street At some point, Freddy managed to get to Beach City, and began menacing Steven and his friends and family in their dreams and managed to convince Peridot to turn on the Gems. Steven tried to keep himself awake and figure out what was happening. Steven then learned of Freddy in a hallucination, and Greg told him what he knew about Freddy. Later that night, Steven went to bed and began walking through Freddy's memories, realizing that Freddy wanted revenge. After these revelations, Freddy took Steven to his part of the dream world and made Steven watch as he made his friends suffer. Before he could harm Connie, Greg, or the Gems, Steven freed them, and Freddy summoned Peridot, and they battled Steven and the Gems before Amethyst smashed a boiler into them. While Peridot was shattered, Freddy survived and continued his assault. Steven then stepped forward and let Freddy attack him. He then pulled Freddy out of the dream world and lead him into Rose's room where he conjured another cloud Rose, who embraced Freddy in a warm hug. Freddy then apologized to Steven for killing his friends and trying to kill him, and Steven apologized for what happened to Rose. Freddy then let Steven say goodbye to those that he killed, and Steven brought him out of the room and convinced Connie and the Gems not to attacked. Freddy then announced that he intended to use his powers for good after being convinced to by Rose. The Gems then helped Freddy get back to the dream world. After A Nightmare On Steven Street At some point after the battle with the Crystal Gems, Freddy looked at a photo of Rose and him from when he was a child, and thanked Steven for letting him see Rose again. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists